Winterhaven
This is the setting for: Game V and Game VI Description Winterhaven is comprised of four floating islands linked to each other by single rope and wood planked walkways. These islands float in the middle of a horseshoe canyon into which flows several rivers making the sound of rumbling water ever-present and the the bottom of the canyon veiled in mist. Each island is the size of a few large city blocks. However given the limited real-estate, the wooden buildings are crammed together leaving cramped living and workplaces, thin avenues, and structures constructed to somewhat unsafe heights (4 to 5 stories). A single bridge leads from one of the islands to the edge of the canyon to an area between to of the rivers that fall into it. Here you will find only a smithy and a stable as animals and livestock are not permitted within. At this point you will find the only way to enter Winterhaven guarded by two soldiers in ancient Nerath Empire armor who require any full-blooded Fey, Dwarf, or Deva to be magically marked on the hand before entry. At this entryway there is a stone archway that at the top reads: "Fey and Dwarves may not reside within Winterhaven for more than 3 days. Half-breeds welcome" The Trade Quarter The Trade Quarter is where the majority of commerce takes place. Things You Hear Regarding Fey And Dwaves "Why can't they stay here you ask? Well that's strictly a business decision. Could you imagine what such long-lived folk could do to our economy? They could set up businesses and maintain small financial empires for centuries that would crush the businesses of normal-lived folk." - From Mavros, The High Tradesman (Male Human) Regarding Defenses "Winterhaven has been pretty much free from any attacks for decades thanks to being over the canyon and the haunted ruins to the east keeping most forces (and us) away. That's led the guard here to be less than a full force and not trained well enough to fend off an attack. Sure they look well armored, but you'll find them better at etching designs in armor than fighting. If there is ever an attack on Winterhaven, expect the guards to cut the bridges then run and hide." - From Dovannan, A Frequent Visitor From The South (Female Human) Regarding Drakes "There's always been word of sightings describing creatures of one sort or another, but only in the past few months have people mentioned that distant villages and farms have been attacked by flying monsters. They mainly attack in the north, but no one knows why they are attacking or where they are coming from. If they start attacking Winterhaven, I'm afraid it might be the end of it because we're just not able to fend of large scale attacks, let alone attacks from the air." - From Elgan, Student Of The Exalted School (Young Female Halfling) The Mage Quarter The Mage Quarter is where many residences are located (however small) as well as small schools of magic and a few libraries. Things You Hear Regarding Fey And Dwaves "Seems a strange rule, and a bit of a shame since we could certainly learn many things from venerable fey mages if they could but stay and teach us. But I can say that it allows us normal folk to attain higher levels of study since if fey occupied those positions, they would never vacate them given their extended years." - From Osel Wandarm, Headmaster Of The Exalted School (Male Dragonborn) Regarding Nerath "Nerath? Yet another empire that fell because they were too big for themselves and encroached on other's territory. Who cares how it fell? It's gone now, and Winterhaven is no worse off. We have, and always will, watch out for ourselves." - Jona, Off-duty Bridge Guard (Female Half-Elf) The Psion Quarter The Psion Quarter houses some tenements, though the pervasive influence of "mind magic" has lead some to believe the quarter to be where the dregs of society go to escape reality by entering psychic trances. Things You Hear Regarding Nerath "I have heard some stories, but ignorance is bliss isn't it? Other places might ban all mention of something, but as you can imagine, contraband would still exist. What better way to wipe memories of the past from the mind than to have people just not care about it." - From Corrin The Mindblasted, Disgraced Psion (Male Halfling) The War Quarter The War Quarter is the least crowded with some more spacious buildings and court yards where the small military resides and trains. The Lord Mayor also resides here. Things You Hear Guards at the bridge to the War Quarter will let no one pass. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Adventures